The Bottle
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: In episode 5, how the heck did Kantarou get the bottle off Haruka’s finger?


**Tactics**

**The Bottle**

**Rating:** K Plus - T

**Pairing:** Haruka x Kantarou**  
Disclaim:** Do not own the series, they own me!!**  
Warning:** Spoilers and possibly hints of Shonen-ai

**Summary:** In episode 5, how the heck did Kantarou get the bottle off Haruka's finger?

* * *

"Get this off" Haruka said nonchalantly

Waving the bottle that has kidnapped his finger in front of Kantarou's red eyes, Kantarou sighed, tilting his head to one side.

The girls looked at them, Youko and Suzu sweated while Yumeyakko just giggled in amusement.

Haruka nudged the bottle close to Kantarou, until he poked the folklorist's forehead with the object.

"Get it off" he repeated and it wasn't long till Kantarou noticed that they were getting strange looks and glances from other customers within the café.

Some with blank shock, others were giggling and some looking in awe at the man that found himself entangled in this web.

Kantarou sighed, dropping his head over his chest

"Fine, come on" The Scholar motioned Haruka off his seat and they both headed over to the men's room, leaving their company behind.

Once they got there, Kantarou took Haruka's hand and placed it over to the sink, running it under a tap and turned on the cold water.

"What are you doing?" Haruka looked at Kantarou in wonder.

"Water is supposed to be helpful with stuff like this" Kantarou explained, he turned the tap off and then began to pull at the bottle, however the bottle was proving to be much more hard to get off than what he originially intended.

It didn't seem to want to leave Haruka…

Haruka however didn't like the sudden little pain in his poor finger.

"Kantarou stop pulling, it hurts" Haruka moaned.

"How else am I supposed to get it off Haruka, remind me again how in the world you got this bottle stuck on your finger anyway?" Kantarou yanked the bottle forward while Haruka placed his hand on top of Kantarou's silver haired head to get him off.

"For your information I was trying to get the marble out! Now stop pulling!" Kantarou narrowed his eyes, he was getting irritated with the bottle now.

"That was silly of you, you _**can't **_get the marble out!! It was made to stay in the bottle! What in the world made you think that you were able to get it out anyway!" Kantarou roared

Haruka was now getting irritated with the way Kantarou was trying to help him with this predicament.

"Well unlike you, I'm a demon so I thought that I might be able to get the marble out of it using clever tactics" Kantarou yanked at the bottle again making Haruka groan in pathtic agony.

"Yeah just sticking your finger into the bottle was a clever idea, I guess the part of your finger _**getting **_stuck inside the bottle didn't exactly go with that _**clever tactic **_now **did it**!"

Haruka snarled, he almost felt like kicking his master where it hurts but since he was the only one that could help him with this predicament there was really no other choice.

"Stop pulling it hurts!!"

"Look Haruka if you just stand still and pull from your end then maybe we can actually get this bottle off your finger alright!!?"

Both men stopped arguing and looked each other in the eye before Haruka made an irritated sigh which was followed by a nod.

They both decided to pull against each other, Kantarou was pulling with all his might while Haruka tried and not to do it too much in case he causes Kantarou to fall back and go unconscious.

It would've been a pain to carry him to the mansion...

although i didt seem to be working, Haruka could feel the bottle coming off his finger slightly, only slightly though.

"It's working but it still hurts Kantarou!!!" Haruka growled.

Kantarou made a childish smile and giggled.

"Geez Haruka for being the legendary Tengu you can really cry like a girl"

Haruka didn't know how the next thing happened, he remembered not being too happy being called a girl so he made a violent yank on his finger.

His finger being released, Kantarou lost his footing and his hands losing the bottle, said bottle gave Kantarou a good thunk on his head.

"Kantarou!!" Haruka wrapped his arms around Kantarou's waist however the bottle that rendered Kantarou unconscious has now been stepped on by Haruka…

Therefore bottle plus Haruka's foot equals them both falling down on to the ground.

Not only that but Haruka accidentally pressed his lips against Kantarou's and what was worse…

At that moment three men came into the toilets and once they found them in that predicament, all their faces were blue or purple, when Haruka noticed them his eyes went wide open in shock.

"U-Um…s-sorry for interrupting!" One shouted as he ran out of the room

"We'll come back…another time…" the other muttered in shock

The last one just turned his head away in disgust and walked out of the mens room whispering a "Or never"

Haruka laid there over Kantarou, he slowly looked down on his unconscious master, looking at the innocent slumbering face.

Haruka felt his shoulders shaking, he felt his anger coming to a boil.

**_"Get up you moron of a master!!!"_**

* * *

"I don't get it, what happened to make Haruka so angry with you Kantarou?" Youko asked

"I really don't have a clue Youko" Kantarou just continued to walk, his hand placed on his poor abused head, he didn't know why Haruka had hit him like that for?

All that the silver haired man remembered was getting hit by the bottle and then getting attacked by Haruka.

When he asked the Tengu why he attacked him, Haruka just snarled at him to 'be quiet!' and rushed off with Suzu and Yumeyakko.

"Hey Haruka, what happened? I remember getting the bottle off but…" Kantarou asked once more, Haruka blushed madly and started to go into a mad dash, Kantarou jumped.

"Hey, Haruka wait, what happen, tell me what happened!!" Kantarou yelled, he started to run after his Tengu.

"Haruka! Tell me!! Haruka!!"

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Yup, another quick one-shot, I thought on a funny plot on how Kantarou could've gotten the bottle off Haruka's finger, sorry if it was a bit fast paced…


End file.
